A conventional method of disposing of waste material, which is toxic, radioactive, or otherwise harmful is to place said material in an impervious container seal it and bury it at a remote location.
Fiberglass reinforced plastic tanks have been found to be satisfactory for certain radioactive material as well as other toxic material. However, because of the difficulty in achieving a seal around the filling opening which would withstand the required stress and drop tests, the openings have necessarily been small.
Whereas the restricted opening size has not proven to be a great detriment in many applications, there has been expressed a desire to have an opening which is larger in size for accepting a greater variety of materials as well as allowing a more rapid filling of the container.